


Love Spell

by NanamiYukari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Armin is a wizard, Drugs, Gay, Jean is a witch, M/M, Marco is a familiar, Mer!Eren, Sex, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, all the sex, basically trash, drug trigger warning, ereri, mermaid, merman, really gay shit, spells, vamp!levi, why are you reading this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYukari/pseuds/NanamiYukari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is in no way a normal high school student.<br/>He's a merman, and is best friend with a book worm wizard, a horsefaced witch, and his freckled familiar. One night they decide to try out a love spell on Eren..<br/>To Eren's disbelief his soulmate is a drug addict vampire who's posing as a 21 year old college student.<br/>Isn't his life great?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Evander and I have an unhealthy obsession with supernatural beings.  
> I am also a witch.  
> With a familiar.  
> And I have been with a vampire before.  
> Therefore, I know what the fuck I'm talking about and all my info is accurate- okay well minus the mermaid stuff I'm just basing that on wiccan lore.

Just five more minutes… five more fucking minutes….  
Was all that ran through my mind as I stared at the clock in biology. It was the end of the day, finally, and I was ready to go for a fucking swim. Better yet, dad was going to be back this weekend.  
"Psst, Eren!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see a horse face staring back at me. Okay, not a literal horseface, but it sure does look like one. "We're hanging out this weekend, right?" He whispered.  
"Eren! Jean! Quiet down and listen there's only five minutes lef-" our teacher was cut off by the bell, and I made that my chance to grab my bag and dash the fuck out as quick as I could with Jean right behind me. We both chuckled a little, and ran into Armin and Marco on our way out.  
"I got the herbs Jean!" Armin exclaimed bumping into Jean lightly to get his attention.  
"And I got the rest!" Marco chimed in. Wait what the hell is going on?  
"What the hell are you guys doing? Making drugs?" I asked in confusion.  
"Eren, you seriously forgot what you agreed to last weekend?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow.  
"…yes?" I said, but my reply turned into a question. I agree to a lot of shit how the hell am I supposed to remember one thing?  
Armin rolled his eyes at me and explained, "I said I wanted to try a love spell, remember?"  
Did I mention Armin is a wizard?  
"Oh! Wait are we doing this at my place?" I asked.  
"Yeah, besides we're gonna need the water." Jean replied. We now neared the parking lot and all made our way to Jean's car. I got in the back with Armin and Marco got shotgun.  
"How come Marco always gets to sit up front?" Armin complained buckling in.  
"Cause he's Jean's pet." I teased and stuck my tongue out at Jean.  
"Shut up Jaeger. That's only part of the reason." Jean said starting the car and beginning to make his way through the school parking lot.  
"Hey!" Marco exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.  
"So what exactly does this spell do?" I asked resting my elbow on the car door and glancing out the window at the ocean beside us.  
"Well, assuming everyone has a mate or soul mate, this will allow you to find them easily." Armin explained.  
"How will I know when I've found them?" I asked now turning to Armin and giving him my full attention.  
"I think it was something like a flash of red to the eyes or something." Armin replied looking at Jean for a double check.  
"Yeah something like that." Jean agreed.  
"Really?? That's kinda lame." I complained crossing my arms over my chest.  
"What did you expect? Someone to appear out of no where and sweep you off your feet?" Jean asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course not, but I wanted something a little more romantic….  
I snapped out of my thoughts when we pulled into my driveway. I grabbed my bag, and the others grabbed theirs and we headed inside.  
"I think Mikasa is out tonight with Annie, and my dad is still on that trip." I said pulling out my keys and opening the door. I entered and the others followed. "So where are we doing this?"  
"In the pool." Armin replied and I gave a nod and spun around on my heels. I made my way over to the door underneath the staircase. You know, the weird tiny ones that are almost cut in half. I lifted up the picture that was hanging on the wall of my family and I and pulled out the key hidden behind it and opened the door. I ducked down and headed down the spiral staircase and the others all followed. Once I reached the bottom I flicked a switch, lighting up the room. The walls were cave like, and there was a pool of crystal clear water with an underwater opening that lead to the ocean. The room had a couch though, and a round coffee table in front of it, and was actually quite cozy. There was a table with many different items from the sea and other magic items. I threw my bag on the floor and then began to strip down to my boxers.  
"Woah, Eren, slow down!" Jean chuckled. I was too excited to even listen to him. I'd been waiting for a swim all day! Once I finally made it down to my boxers, I stepped into the water and sat on the edge, with half of my thighs out if the water. This was my favorite part to watch, and it never gets old.  
My tan legs stuck together and began to morph into one, while scales began to appear and my feet shaped into a large fin. The scales then gained their colors of blues and greens, like my eyes. I let my body drop into the pool and I felt the water submerge me and my fin gave a flick.  
Yup, I'm a merman.  
I giggled and watched the bubbles from my mouth float to the top and I swam back up to the surface.  
"Welcome back Prince Eren." Armin teased pulling his spell book out of his bag.  
"Thank you royal wizard!" I shot back and let out a laugh. Yes, I really am a prince. No, I didn't grow up in a castle, I didn't even know about any of this till I was 8, then I lived underwater until I was 14 and then I came back here with Mikasa and dad.  
Mikasa is actually my adopted sister, she's a siren who lost her pod, so we took her in when we were 11. My mom died when I was 13 though, we don't really know how.  
Jean interrupted my inner monologue with his stupid horse mouth and said, "So Jaeger, have any hopes for this mystery soul mate?"  
"Well… a boy… but nothing in particular really." I said resting against the edge of the pool.  
"Not even a big dick?" He smirked. My jaw dropped and I tried to find an answer.  
"No, Eren's a top, so he'd want a guy with a nice ass!" Marco added giggling.  
"Oh can it wolf!" I said sticking my tongue out at the two giggling idiots. Armin grabbed the red candles from the table of potions and ingredients, and Marco and Jean began to mix things together. "So what herbs did you guys get?" I asked swaying my shimmery tail in the water.  
"Cinnamon, thyme, basil, and rosemary." Jean replied. Armin pulled out a knife and began to carve runes into the candles.  
Let me explain a little more, Marco is a familiar, which means he’s Jean’s spirit servant. Familiars are usually animals, and well, Marco is a wolf. But of course he’s in his human form the majority of the time. It’s pretty cool though cause Marco can communicate telepathically, but it also sucks cause he can read Jean’s mind when he wants. This means surprises for Marco are easily ruined and we can’t keep anything from him cause Jean is a loud mouth even when thinking. Marco will also randomly appear out of nowhere to scare the shit out of some of us sometimes.  
"Hey Eren, go get your jewelry." Armin said setting the candles around the pool of water.  
"It's not jewelry…." I said before diving under the water. Deeper into the pool was shelves in the wall where I kept my stuff that my mom had given me. There were white pearls that went around the end of my tail, and many shell and pearl bracelets. There was a shell necklace with a piece of sea glass on it, and finally the shell crown.  
I swam back to the surface and found that everything had been set up.  
"Ready to get started?" Armin asked rubbing his hands together.  
"Yeah." I replied and let out a deep breath.  
Armin gave Jean a nod and he went around lighting the candles. Armin began to recite words that sounded like they could have been in another language, but I'm not sure. As he recited the words he picked up the mixture and began to walk around the pool in a circle will pouring a little bit in as he went around.  
Then after the first two rounds, the water began to bubble. With the next to rounds, his words became louder and the bubbling water became more and more aggressive till I could barely keep myself surfaced. Then once he ran out, the last word echoed through the room. The bubbling water ceased and the light candles went out.  
Silence crept into the room as we all exchanged looks for an answer.  
I felt anxiety arise in me, what if it didn’t work…? And what if it did, who would my soul mate be?? Why didn’t I feel any different? Was I supposed to? So many thoughts were running through my head and my heart was about to beat out of my chest-  
"Well? Feel any different?" Jean asked.  
"Uh no." I replied running a hand through my damp hair. Armin sighed and went around picking up the candles. So that’s it, I’m not suppose to feel different? Alright….  
I flipped back over onto my back and watched my tail sway in the water a bit more. I spun the pearls on my arms around in the silence that filled the room.  
"Have you found out what the necklace does yet?" Armin asked. The necklace I'm wearing was handed down to me from my mom. It basically gives the mer person with royal blood to have the powers of a ruler. That includes, the power to turn people into mermaids, the power to rule the sea, and the power of the kingdom.  
“Well I know it gives me the royal powers but I can’t seem to make it do anything yet.” I replied.  
“Well, that blows.” Armin shrugged.  
“Yeah.” I agreed. I leaned my head back on the edge of the pool, and stared up at the cave like ceiling. Seriously, who will I be with? It’ll be great to know before this becomes the only thing on my mind.  
I let the warm water pull away reality and let my thoughts and wanderment fill my head, with my tail swaying ever so slighting.

Maybe it’d meet them soon. Knowing my shitty luck, probably not.

 

~Monday~  
-Levi-

‘Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know put concrete in my veins  
I’d always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless-’

“Hey short stuff!” 

My ear bud had been pulled out of my ear and a annoying voice replaced the music. My shitty friend Hanji now walked down the sidewalk beside me in the ran, with a binder over their head to keep them dry.  
“Hey dipshit.” I replied peaking over underneath my black hoodie.  
“Oh sorry got you confused with my friendly neighborhood drug dealer, sorry.” They said sticking their tongue out at me.  
“Very funny.” I said sarcastically and gave an eye roll.  
I looked down to get a glance at myself. My black combat boots were started to become penetrated with the water from the puddles I had to walk through, and my dark red jeans had darker patches from the rain. My black coat was pretty wet now which sucked ass.  
But then again so do I.  
“But seriously, you’re staying away from drugs now, right?” Hanji asked now in all seriousness.  
“Yeah.” I said giving a very blunt response, which according to the small bag of coke in my jeans pocket, was also a lie.  
“Good.” Hanji said patting me on the back. “Last night was so long! Erwin and I had such a long night at the lab!” Hanji exclaimed. Hanji and Erwin run a science lab, Erwin’s a doctor, and Hanji is a psychopath- I mean scientist. They are trying to find alternatives to human blood for us, as well as studying other interesting creatures. Hanji is currently hooked on sea creatures, fucking nerd.  
Oh, by the way, I’m a vampire.  
“Mhm.” I said giving her a slight acknowledgment.  
“Ah! I already need to go! See ya clean freak!” They exclaimed tapping my head with their clipboard.  
“See ya shitty glasses.” I said smirking and continuing on my way. My stomach growled, fuck I needed something to eat. I could feel my fangs burning my guns, threatening to pop out. Then my nose twitched when a delicious scent invaded my nose. I looked in front of me, there was a teenage boy.  
“Fuck….” He said. There was blood flowing from bite marks on his hand. He was sitting in front of a store to get shelter from the rain. He noticed me staring at him and looked up and shot me a glare.  
“What?” He asked licking the blood from his hand. Fuck those eyes, they were beautiful. I almost got lost in them. They look like the ocean, colors of blues and greens, with hints of gold.  
“What are you doing?” I asked sitting down next to him. He moved over a little and licked the blood off his hand again.  
“I have a habit of bitting my hand.” I stared at him a little more, he had messy brown hair and tan skin, and once again those fucking eyes.  
“Oh.” I said and did my best not to lick the blood of his hand and bit into that sweet neck. “Why are you sitting here?” I asked.  
“The rain. I can’t get wet cause uh… my sister will get mad at me. She’s weird.” He said stuttering mid sentence. “So why are you sitting with me?” He asked.  
“Got nothing better to do.” I lied. “Want a ride home? My car is just up ahead.” I offered.  
“I don’t take rides from strangers.” He awkwardly laughed.  
“Hi, I’m Levi. Levi Ackerman. 25, and I’m an art major in my last year of college at Sina College. And you are?” I spoke in an annoyed tone.  
“What the hell I’m not gonna tell some stranger my name either! And that could be a lie.” He said moving a little farther away from me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and showed him my student ID.  
“I’m trying to be nice for a change kid. Take the offer or leave it.” I said. He examined my ID before sighing and finally giving in.  
“Eren Jaeger, 15… I go to Maria High. I’m a sophomore.” He said.  
“Come on.” I said standing back up in the rain. He looked up at me with a face full of worry.  
“I seriously can’t get wet.” He said in complete seriousness. Jesus christ what the fuck is this kid’s problem….  
“Fine, I’ll drive my car up. Stay here.” I rolled my eyes and quickly sprinted to my car which was just a little bit down the road. I went around the other side and got in. Maybe I could just take a quick bite of him? I thought and pulled out, driving over to where the kid was still sitting. I waved for him to get in and he quickly ran over and got in. He sighed and buckled up.  
“Thanks..” He mumbled and took his hood off.  
I hummed in response and asked, “so where you live?”  
“997 Pier Way.” He said staring out the window. I nodded and began to head down that way. “So what are you evening doing picking up random kids?” He asked raising a brow.  
“I don’t know what are you doing getting in cars with random people?” I shot back at him. He bit his lip.  
“…I asked you first.” He mumbled softly. I chuckled a little and this must have shocked him because he looked a little surprised and he turned away. Silence took over the car so he awkwardly spoke up. “S-So you from around here?”  
“Not really. I’m from France.” I replied shrugging my shoulders.  
“Woah! Like Paris France??” He asked in awe.  
“No, Dijon France dipshit.” I replied, rolling my eyes at him.  
“Oh..” He mumbled. “So when did you move here?” He followed up with.  
“About um… 10 years ago.” I lied. No, more like a century ago. But I wasn’t gonna let some stupid kid know I was 217 years old.  
“Oh cool! I lived in Niue for a while. It’s a tiny island in the middle of the Pacific.” He said smiling. “I had to learn Niuean which was difficult to say the least.” He said laughing softly. I hummed to pretend I was listening and continued to keep my eyes on the road. “What do you do for a living?” He asked.  
“Literally five minutes ago you fucking hated me.” I said rolling my eyes at this kid’s easily changeable mood.  
“Whatever. I’m just curious.” He mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I work at Rose Cafe in the center of town.” I replied. He smiled and bit his lip. I pulled into what I assumed was his drive way. Oh he lived on the water… damn that’s a huge house..this kid must be rich. He smiled and put his hood back on.  
“Thanks so much for the ride Levi.” He said and went to open the door.  
“No problem kid..” I replied trailing off. I want that sweet blood so bad. He got out and I watched him run quickly to the front door and enter.  
I pulled out and began to drive home to my shitty dark victorian house which was without a fucking doubt leaking by now.  
I’ve gotta have that kid’s blood, or I gotta stay the hell away. One or the other.  
How about the latter.


	2. The Ocean's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out some upsetting news and Levi has to deal with a leaky roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't too eventful, the next chapter will be much long I think it's be better to just end it here

-Eren-

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. I saw the flash in his eyes. He’s my fucking soul mate?! Seriously?!  
“Eren, you’re finally home.” My sister Mikasa remarked and ran over to greet me. “Is something wrong?” She asked helping me up.  
“Just..tired.” I lied. “I’m gonna go take a bath and go to bed.” I said starting to head upstairs.  
“Oh, alright..” She said trailing off as she watched me head upstairs. I made my way to the bathroom and sighed. Our tub was huge of course. We had to be able to fit our tails! I stripped down to nothing and sat down in the tub, and turned the water on. The moment a large amount of it hit my legs I began to transform. I lounged back, with my fluke hanging over the edge cause my tail was so goddamn big. Much like something else. (Wink wink)  
“Levi, huh?” I whispered to myself and grabbed the body wash and began to scrub my tail clean. “He was pretty cute..” I admitted. “Ah well not like I’ll be seeing him again anyways… plus being a mermaid would probably scare him off..” I whispered to myself.   
I laid back just relaxing in the tub until Mikasa knocked on the door. “Eren! It’s my turn in the bath!” I rolled my eyes  
“I just got in!!” I shouted back.  
“It’s getting late!” She said and shrugged. I sighed and unplugged the drain. I grabbed the nearby towel and dried my tail till it turned back to legs. I wrapped it around my waist and opened the door, stepping aside for Mikasa.  
“Thanks- oh shi-” she shouted cutting herself of as she slipped on the puddle of water next to the bath. I tried not to laugh when she turned and I bit my lip. She laid on the tile floor with a reddish pink tail, much different from mine… more like a fish. She had scales and flowy fins on her forearms. Mikasa pulled herself up and into the tub. I stifled my laugh and shut the door and headed down to my room. My room was pretty simple for the most part. But I had a lot of underwater items and artifacts in it. I had shells and pearls, along with cool stones and crystals and other stuff we’d find when exploring the underwater world. Anyways, I put on fresh clothes to sleep in, and laid down.   
This week off is gonna be a long one, I can tell.

The next morning, I awoke to no alarm and rolled over to see it was almost noon. On top of that, it’s still spring vacation! I got up and groaned as I stretched out. Oh wait, dad should probably be home by now! I quickly ran out of my room and down the stairs, almost tumbling down. I ran into the main entrance and saw his usual bag by the door. I made my way to the dining room and found him and Mikasa sitting at the table. “Grisha, he’s not going to-” Mikasa said and cut herself off seeing that I was here. “Afternoon Eren.” She said nervously.  
“Hey dad what’s up?” I asked and took my seat at the table.   
“Oh your sister and I were just discussing some plans.” He said fixing his glasses.   
“What plans?” I asked raising a brow and looking between the two. I could feel the tension in the air. Dad got real seriously and let out a deep sigh. Mikasa crossed her arms waiting for him with her jaw clenched shut.  
“Eren, we’re going back home. Most likely forever.” He said looking at me.   
I froze, everything was blank. “T-This is home though.” I said with a nervous laugh.   
“No Eren, you know the Pacific is our home. Under the water where we should be - hiding from the humans.” He said giving me his do-you-understand look.  
“I-I’m not leaving!” I said bolting up, my chair almost falling over.   
“Eren Jaeger, don’t fight me on this. Start packing. We leave in a month for Niue.” He said and got up, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and heading to his room. I looked at Mikasa for backup and she just gave me an apologetic look before getting up, giving me a kiss on the forehead and going upstairs.   
My eyes burned and hurt as I felt tears threatening to fall. I grabbed the key to the basement and went down, shutting the door behind me. I need to clear my head, seriously. I stripped down and jumped in the water, and swam out through the underwater exit. I was out in the ocean now, and I honestly didn’t know where I was going or what I was even gonna do. A month huh? If Levi is my soul mate, how does this even work out?? 

I’m so glad you can’t see tears underwater right now.

-Levi-

Well surely enough when I had gotten home the night before, there were in fact leaks in my shitty roof. So I got to go to sleep to the sound of water dripping into metal pots. So serene.   
I was quite excited to sleep in the morning but instead I was woken up by shitty glasses breaking into my fucking house. So now we both stood in my kitchen as I made my morning tea. She had her notebooks and binders scattered along the counter and was currently explaining one of her crazy ‘discoveries’.  
“Mermaids, Hanji?” I asked giving her a highly unamused look.  
“Yes! If my research is correct they may be able to provide us with enough blood!!” She exclaimed.  
“Hanji that’s literally the stupidest fucking thing that has ever come out of your fucking mouth.” I said turning away. She sighed and closed up her binder. “Oh so I was nice yesterday.” I said picking up my finished cup of tea and taking a sip.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, I gave a kid a ride home cause he was being a pussy about walking home in the rain.” I said laughing.  
“Oh~ did you get a taste?” She asked winking and elbowing me in the side.  
“I fucking wish. Damn… that kid had to have had the sweetest fucking blood I’ve ever smelt. Fuck.” I said groaning at the memory. I took another sip and sighed.   
“Aw boohoo.” she said giggling and picked her stuff up. “Alright, you should come by the lab later. We’re gonna head out on the water looking at sunset.” She said smiling and waving before leaving.   
I finished up my tea and then headed back upstairs to my room to get ready. I threw on my black v neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my big grey hoodie. I grabbed my messenger bag containing my sketchbook and pencils and headed out. Our next assignment was to do water so might as well get it over with while the tide is receding and no one’s around. 

Went I arrived, something caught my attention however. It was something underneath the boardwalk on the rocks. I slowly made my way over and could make out a male figure. I slowly approached out of curiosity and could hear a faint sob come from them. “Hey kid what the fuck are you doing under here?” I asked the figure and it turned around to reveal a puffy red face covered in tears along with ocean colored orbs.   
“Levi?” He sniffled, and wiped away his tears. I nodded and went a little closer but then he slipped down from the rocks and stuttered, “D-Don’t come any closer!” I froze and raised my brow.   
“I’m fucking sorry?” I said in an offended tone.  
“I-I mean I um… j-just stay on the other side of the rocks please.” He said and bit his lip. I shrugged and rolled my eyes and sat down in the sand in front of the rocks.   
“Jeez looks like someone had a bad day.” I said sighing and pulling out my sketch book.   
“What does it matter to you?” He said sniffling still.  
“It doesn’t…” I mumbled. Damn it hurt though… to see him in pain. Why? He’s just a stupid fucking brat. But it hurts, a lot. “But your crying is annoying so what’s up?” I asked pulling out my pencil.   
“Nothing.” He said sighing heavily.  
“Cute. Kid, I’m not fucking stupid. I know shit happens.” I said and began a rough sketch on my paper which he watched me do. “I’ll tell you something if you tell me.” I said sighing and erasing part of the sketch and taking a glance at the ocean before fixing it. He didn’t respond, just hung his head with a sad face and watched me. I sighed and began, “How about something funny to cheer you up? So… one time my ex and I were fooling around one time and we were making out. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lip and I realize my piercing got ripped out of my lip and there was blood pouring down my chin.” I smiled a little at the memory.  
“She ripped your lip?!” He asked wide eyed and cringing.   
“He actually.” I correct him.  
“Oh!” He said blushing.   
“So now will you tell me what’s up?” I asked and pulled out my colored pencils.   
He sighed and leaned against the rocks. “My dad is making us move back to Niue. Like forever.” He said sighing sadly. “That means leaving everything behind….”  
“Come on kid, I mean it can’t be too bad.” I said sighing.  
“But it is!! I never made any friends there and on top of that I’ll be stuck doing all sorts of work a normal kid wouldn’t have to do!” He complained and splashed the water.   
“Kid, calm down. Use the time you got left here. Make memories, take risks, and chances. Make it great and make everyone remember you. It’ll be okay.” I said almost throwing my pencil at him to make him shut up. He looked at me and bit his lip.  
“Alright… I’ll try..” He mumbled.   
“Good. Cause life ain’t too bad. You just gotta cut the bad out. You do you, ya know?” I said. Okay at this point I was spitting bullshit. “I don’t know stay away from drugs and use protection. I don’t know.”   
“And I thought I had problems.” He said laughing softly.  
“Oh fuck kid, you don’t even come close to knowing…” I said trailing off.   
“What you working on?” He asked tilting his head and leaning on the palm of his hand.  
“We have to draw the ocean for our next project. It’s suppose to be difficult cause it’s constantly moving.” I explained and sighed looking back at the ocean, but this time holding my gaze. He seemed to stare at me and listen to every word I had to say now.   
“You’re a really good artist..” Eren said admiring my work so far. “Is it a bird’s eye view?” He asked leaning over the rock to get a better look.   
“No it’s more of just how I see the ocean.” I replied and grabbed some gold pencils.   
“What do you mean?” He asked raising a brow.   
“Nothing, never mind.” I said sighing. He dismissed it easily.  
He let out a heavy sigh and said, “Thank you Levi. I hope our paths cross again actually.”  
“Yeah sure.” I said half heartedly.   
“Oh, what’s that?” He asked pointing to behind me. I turned, only to see empty beach.   
“What?” I asked and turned back, only find him gone, and a single shell sitting on the rock. I picked it up and examined it. I haven’t seen anything like it before…. Maybe Hanji will know. It had streaks of pinks and blues, with a bit of gold. I sighed and packed up my stuff, deciding I could finish the rest from memory.   
I took one last look at my drawing.  
It was an iris of blues and greens with hints of gold.   
To me the ocean was in his eyes.

-Eren-

I had swam off when he was distracted and laid on the seafloor. I can’t let my soulmate slip away, I have to have him. I only have a month, but I think I can do it. He said he works at the Rose Cafe… I can run into him there! Hopefully that won’t be too creepy?  
I sighed and pushed myself off the sandy floor and began to swim home. I should probably inform Armin first… he’ll probably help.

~

“So you’re saying you have a month to get a guy you JUST met to fall in love with you?” Armin asked sitting across from me. I slowly nodded giving him a nervous smile. “No.”  
“But Armin!! He’s my soulmate!!” I complained falling back on the couch.   
“You just met him!! And then by the time you get him you’ll have to leave!” He said and got up walking over to him.  
“I LOVE him!!”  
“Eren.”  
“HE’S SO HOT.”  
“Eren.”  
“HIS ASS ARMIN, HIS ASS.”  
“Eren!  
“What??”  
“You need to calm down and get a hold of yourself!” Armin said slapping my cheek dramatically.   
“Sorry… but this is my soulmate. The guy who’s supposed to be perfect for me, to be mine. At least help me try. It couldn’t hurt.” I said biting my lip and getting a little teary. From both the pain of the slap and my feels.  
“But it could hurt you Eren..” He said looking at me frowning and hugging me.   
“I know… but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” I said seriously.   
“Alright… I guess.” Armin said sighing. “But if you end up getting hurt don’t come crawling to me!”   
“Thank you Armin!! Thank you so, soooo much! This is why you’re my best friend!!” I exclaimed hugging him tightly. He sighed and smiled, hugging me back.  
“No problem Eren.” He said. I snuggled into his hold and smiled feeling a wave of relief.   
It’ll all work out, it’s got to. I’m sure of it.

After all, I’ve got magic on my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Who let me write this?  
> I'm so sorry


End file.
